


Fox Painter

by PaperFox19



Series: Straw Hat Zoan [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Colors Trap, Furry, Hypnosis, M/M, Tails, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy was given a mythical zoan devil fruit, the fox fox fruit model Inari. He was a 6 tailed fox zoan, and like all mythical zoans he had a unique paramecia ability along with his 3 beast transformations, but what truly made him terrifying was the fact he had the ability to use the Hypnotic Art, also known as the Colors Trap.





	Fox Painter

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Hypnotic Art

Betrayal Black

Bullfight Red

Fear Orange (Makes one scared of everything)

Coward Red-Orange (Vermilion) (Makes one scared to fight)

Confidence Yellow-Orange (Cream) (Makes one brave and confident)

Sadness Blue

Sleep Dark Blue

Tranquil Green

Laughing Yellow

Friendship Yellow-Green

Lovers Pink (When worn makes anyone who sees it falls in love with you, or whoever it is placed on)

Lust Red-Violet (Magenta) (When placed on someone makes one highly aroused and sensitive)

Despair Blue-Violet (Indigo) (When placed on someone causes them to become negative similar to perona’s hollows.)

Maiden Violet (When placed on a man makes them more feminine, when placed on a woman makes them more masculine.)

Nudist Blue-Green (Teal) (When placed on someone they can’t wear clothes or use weapons.)

Noble White (When placed on someone no matter how evil it convinces them to do the right thing.)

Zombie Gray (When placed on someone makes them an obedient servant obeying any order from the caster.)

  


Fox Painter

Monkey D. Luffy was given a mythical zoan devil fruit, the fox fox fruit model Inari. He was a 6 tailed fox zoan, and like all mythical zoans he had a unique paramecia ability along with his 3 beast transformations, but what truly made him terrifying was the fact he had the ability to use the Hypnotic Art, also known as the Colors Trap.

Chapter 1

The Straw Hat pirates were a new crew taking the East Blue by storm. The crew consisted of Monkey D. Luffy as the captain, Roronoa Zoro a swordsman and the crew’s first mate, Nami the navigator, Usopp the sharpshooter, and Sanji the cook. While they were a small crew, they were strong, and Luffy planned to grow his crew in the future, he definitely wanted a musician.

Luffy has brought down pirates such as Alvida, Buggy, Kuro, Don Krieg, and even the terrifying Arlong the captain of the Fishman Pirates. He even took down corrupt marines like Axe Hand Morgan and Nezumi. Zoro was well known in his own right, he was a thee sword style user, and had set out his quest to become the world’s greatest swordsman. He took down pirates for their bounties, so he could eat and repair his blades. He was given the title of Pirate Hunter, not that he ever considered himself one.

Zoro’s goal was to become the strongest swordsman, and that meant fighting Hawkeye Mihawk, one of the seven warlords of the sea. He teamed up with Luffy after the boy saved his life, he didn’t want to become a pirate, but Luffy was persistent. He didn’t laugh at Zoro’s dream and could recognize his strength, even seeing he was a good guy.

Luffy was a weird one too, he saved a boy named Koby from Alvida and helped him join the Marines. A pirate helping a marine? Zoro thought he’d seen everything, then he saw Luffy fight. The boy was a zoan, who ate the Inu Inu fruit Inari model, a legendary zoan. After shielding Zoro from a hail of bullets with his six foxtails, and using his claws to cut his ropes, he fought the marines with brushes. “Colors Trap: Teal!” He painted a strange mark on them, moving at a swift speed. Before they knew it the marines stripped off their clothes, embracing the power of Luffy’s hypnotic art. Weapons were dropped, and clothes went flying as they embraced their nudity.

Zoro asked if this was a part of his devil fruit, Luffy chuckled. “No, this is a special technique, the colors trap is a unique form of hypnosis. I’ll show you my unique ability later.” he winked at Zoro and the fighting continued.

The special ability was what Luffy called solid script, Luffy could create basically a tattoo without the use of needles. The tips of his tail turned black and he could place a permanent mark on their body. It would only fade away upon his death or if he removed it himself. What’s more, if he combined it with his colors trap, it was a powerful combination.

Like when Morgan’s son Helmeppo tried to shoot Koby, Luffy used his colors trap, Bullfight Red, to make him ignore Koby and attack him instead. The colors trap had a weakness, it was paint, so once it was washed off the effect was negated, but with Luffy’s skill, he could place the trap on their skin permanently. Also, those marked by Luffy would be safe from certain color traps’ effects.

Zoro joined Luffy’s crew so he got his crew mark, he placed it on his right pectoral, the mythical zoan showed a little magic by with a wave of his hand the mark vanished from sight. It was still there, but hidden. This wasn’t the only mark Luffy put on the swordsman.

The two had a strong attraction to each other, so Luffy mated him and put the lover’s mark on Zoro. It was a tad embarrassing as Luffy shaved his crotch and placed the mark above his dick. His captain was a wild and passionate man, and very creative in bed, he learned this first hand.

It was said that different zoans often enhanced one’s desires. Turns out Luffy’s fruit enhanced his sex drive. Zoro had joined a crew with only a sexually awakened captain, no ship, and no treasure, but he wasn’t really complaining.

Sex with Luffy was amazing, he may have bottomed, but Luffy made him feel alive. He was slow and careful their first time doing it, no tricks just Luffy. They got to know each other, exploring and experimenting. Zoro finding he rather enjoyed being a snack if Luffy was the one eating him.

Luffy was quite honest with him about what he wanted, this included wanted a harem along with his nakama. Not all his nakama would be mates though. This did come as a surprise to Zoro, but with Luffy bringing his devil fruit power and Hypnotic Arts to the bedroom he could use the help satisfying the perverted fox boy.

Nami and Usopp joined later, Nami got her crew mark on her right shoulder, while Usopp got it on his left. Luffy didn’t take them as his mates, he preferred male mates. Usopp was a friend, but Luffy didn’t find attractive sexually. Zoro didn’t mind so much since that meant he got to keep Luffy to himself just a bit longer. They christened every room on their ship, the Going Merry, with their love. When marines and other pirates attacked them, Luffy and Zoro still found time to do it. With his Color Traps, they didn’t have to worry about being disturbed.

Zoro’s stamina was even being pushed to the limits, by his sexual appetites. Luffy having a harem really wouldn’t be a bad idea, he could tell Luffy wasn’t the type of man to ignore his mates...in any way. So long as the mates agreed to share Luffy, he wouldn’t complain.

His next mate and crewmate were Sanji. Zoro didn’t care much for the blonde, but Luffy liked him. Sanji liked to proclaim he was a man who was made to love the ladies, but that didn’t stop him from falling for Luffy. He was a good fighter who used a kicking style as his hands were meant for cooking. His dream was finding the All Blue, a legendary sea where all fish could be found.

Luffy helped protect his home and the man who had saved his life and raised him. Zeff and Sanji had a tearful goodbye, and Luffy promised to take care of him. The blonde had no idea he’d ever fall for a man, but Luffy came into his life like a hurricane. He had his nakama mark over his heart, and his mating mark was also over his crotch, he was a tad embarrassed shaving his pubes, but the mark looked good on him.

For some reason, Luffy liked hypnotizing Sanji more than Zoro. The blonde could be so shy when it came to sex or even his own body. He was fit and strong but rarely went fully naked outside of the bath. So Luffy liked to work his magic on him. It would be random, where Luffy would have Sanji just spend the day bare ass naked, he’d cook, serve, and sleep naked. Nami and Usopp didn’t raise a fuss since Luffy was the captain.

He didn’t hypnotize his nakama to be cruel, usually for fun and games. Sanji, while embarrassed after he gets hypnotized, he also enjoyed the dominance. He went as far as to want to become Luffy’s servant, gaining a third mark on his body, one above his ass. Luffy loved Sanji, just as he loved Zoro, they were his mates and he’d die for them. He nearly did, almost shot to death for Zoro, and nearly drowned for Sanji.

A bad thing about devil fruit holders, unique powers and abilities, but the sea robs them of their strength. So when Luffy was submerged in water, he couldn’t swim, and he’d lose his strength. So it was no surprise when Luffy always had someone with him in the bath or had sexy fun times in the shower. It was hard for the boy not to find time for sexy fun.

He often didn’t sleep alone, Zoro, Sanji, or both, would be in his bed. Even when the boy was asleep, his desires were not contained. Zoro stopped bothering wearing clothes to bed when he shared with him, they’d just end up getting tossed away. Luffy would rim Zoro or Sanji, all night long, his tongue delving deep into their respected ass. If they were both in his bed, he’d suck them both off as his tails cradled them and caressed them.

Luffy would bring them to climax, possibly twice a night, just from rimming! His tongue felt that good, the control he had over it was insane. After, he’d crawl up and lick up their semen, before settling on their dicks and milking them of one final orgasm before he knocked them out. It was quite a wake-up call, but it was hard to complain since it felt so damn good, and they did fall into blissful slumber after.

Their captain was such a handful, but they loved him.

To be continued Luffy’s Bounty and Logue Town Adventure


End file.
